


Hold Me Steady and I Could Be Honest Again

by deadsymbolism



Category: Being Human, Being Human (UK)
Genre: (does Alex have a last name yet), Addiction, Alex is fierce, Annie is a champion, Hal has issues, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Tom is adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-26
Updated: 2012-03-26
Packaged: 2017-11-02 13:21:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/369417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadsymbolism/pseuds/deadsymbolism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He could stay like this forever, be safe, never think about blood again if he could have this one perfect thing.</i>
</p><p>(Spoilers up through the end of series 4.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Me Steady and I Could Be Honest Again

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't handle all the feelings "The War Child" left me with regarding sacrifice and love and compassion, so instead I wrote porn to deal. Um. Yeah, that was a given what with that last perfect scene. (You can't throw me Hal in bondage and expect me to just LEAVE IT ALONE, Whithouse.)
> 
> This fic can be seen as loosely taking place after my previous two, "Burn Your Kingdom Down" and "Tooth and Claw." If you haven't read those, just presume that Hal and Tom have already hooked up.
> 
> Title from "Out For the Count" by Faux Fix. Enjoy.

Hal was not taking kindly to the blood detox, and it had seriously cut into Tom’s “Top Gear” and “Antiques Roadshow” marathons.

The latter program was on, and Tom had the t.v. angled towards Hal, in a vain hope he might focus on it. But the vampire, he had to admit, wasn’t really currently appreciating the wicked 18th century urn an old lady had found in her attic. In fact, Hal was straining against the ropes of the chair, heaving and snarling. He had given up threatening Hal with ripping out his throat a while ago when it proved to be ineffective beyond Tom yelling “Oi, shut up, will ya, they’ve got a wardrobe on migh’ be from the 1890s! Could be ‘bout 4,000 quid, that.”

Hal had either worn himself out or given up on his latest burst of hatred. It was quiet in a way it hadn’t been for a couple of days, and Tom was glad. He hoped the worst had passed, that the blood lust had finally broken.

That is, until a low voice called out to him in a tone that set his hairs on end.

“Tom,” Hal crooned, and when Tom looked over, Hal smiled in a way that Tom had never seen. It looked like Mr. Snow’s smile when Tom had handed Eve over, but injected with something the beast in Tom could only mark as lust. He’d never seen Hal look more like a vampire, even as he’d hissed and bared his fangs and made his eyes go black at Alex and Tom, in futile efforts to frighten them. That sort of smile held everything Tom had come to mistrust about vampires. He tried not to shiver.

“Tom, come here, I want to talk to you. Properly. I know I’ve been horrid, and I want to apologize.” His voice was oil and smoke, low and heady, and it sent a chill running down Tom that had nothing to do with fear. This, Tom knew in an instant, was the “Lord Hal” voice. Instead of it being laughably arrogant in its careful, well-bred inflection, it was dangerous; it was the voice that had seduced thousands of women and also left a trail of death behind its owner.

Tom walked over, carefully. “Alrigh’,” he said slowly, hesitantly.

Hal grinned wider. Tom shifted uncomfortably as the other man began to speak. “Kicking blood is the most difficult thing a vampire can do. I think the past few days have been a testament to that. We have a tendency to say things we don’t mean during the process.”

Tom nodded, and Hal continued, his voice dropping lower and that bright, hard gaze never leaving Tom’s eyes.

“For instance, when I was threatening to rip your throat out if you didn’t untie me, what I meant was that if you untied me I’d get down on my knees and suck your cock until you came. It’s been quite a long time since I’ve done it properly, but it isn’t the sort of thing one tends to forget how to do. I’ve been sitting here patiently trying to figure out whether you’d grab my hair and push me down further onto your cock while you fucked my face and snarled or whether you’d be the gentleman and let me set the pace so I’d make you whine softly until, eventually, you screamed my name and came in my mouth,” Hal’s tone did not change, and his gaze never shifted from Tom’s eyes.

Tom was trying not to stand there with his mouth open. He felt very, very warm. Hal’s mouth was open slightly and it was incredibly distracting. Hal noticed Tom’s gaze, and licked his lips very slightly in what would have been a totally innocent gesture if he hadn’t just offered to suck Tom’s dick.

“How about it?” Hal spoke again. Tom couldn’t move. “I know you’ve been lonely. It’s partially what drove us together in the first place, isn’t it? Let me go, and I’d be so grateful, Tom.” His grin was nothing short of vicious. “I could show you things that would make Allison blush all the way to those pretty brown curls.”

It was the last line that finally woke Tom up, like out of a dream. He shook his head and said calmly, “No, mate, you ain’t gonna use somethin’ like that against me. That’s the blood lust talkin’, not you.”

Hal began to scream in rage and frustration. The sound was terrible and made Tom’s heart pull. Alex popped into the room (the novelty of rent-a-ghosting had yet to wear off for her), and asked Tom, “Christ, what happened? Thought we were past this by now!”

The werewolf simply sighed. “Not yet, I guess. He’s still tryin’ to, ah…beg.”

 

Two more days would pass before it broke. Hal’s body was slumped in the chair, barely conscious and covered in self-inflicted bruises from trying to break out of the straps when Tom finally untied him. Hal looked into the werewolf’s eyes, his own with purple bruises under them on a paler-than-normal face, and simply mumbled, “I’m so sorry.”

Tom slid Hal’s arm over his shoulders to support the exhausted vampire and began walking him toward the stairs. “It’s alrigh’, mate. It weren’t you.”

Hal just smiled weakly, sadly.

When they reached Hal’s room, Alex was there, sitting in the chair.

 “He’s okay, isn’t he?” She sounded worried, and Tom smiled.

“Yeah, he’s fine. But he needs sleep in a proper bed, I think.”

Tom laid him down on the soft mattress, and Hal exhaled in relief. He mumbled before rolling over on his side and promptly falling asleep, “Will you two stay? Here, I mean. In my room, just. Just in case.”

Tom and Alex smiled at one another. “Yeah, ‘course, mate,” Tom answered.

Morning found Alex reading a copy of _The Brothers Karamazov_ Hal had set down on the sofa as Tom stirred awake from the make-shift bed of pillow and sheet he’d laid on the floor next to Hal’s bed. The other man was still softly sleeping. When Tom stretched and sat up, Alex put down the book. “Good, you’re awake. I want to go out, down to the police station or maybe back to the club and see if they’ve figured anything out about my body. Probably not, but hey, better than re-reading Dostoyevsky. Think you can handle him if he wakes up?”

Tom yawned and nodded. “Yeah, you’re alrigh’. Go ahead.”

Alex left, and Tom walked out of the room to brush his teeth. He was in the toilet when he heard Hal’s voice call out, somewhat panicked, “Tom? Alex?”

Tom walked quickly back to Hal’s room. Hal smiled, genuinely, when he saw Tom. “Sorry. I just got a bit nervous.”

“Don’t be, mate, we’re here for ya. Alex just wanted to go to the police station and the nightclub, have anotha’ look and see if they’d found anythin’.” Tom smiled. “She’ll be back soon, and I’m right here. We wouldn’t leave ya.”

“Five hundred years old and once a scourge of humanity and now I get nervous when my flat mates leave,” Hal sighed and sat up in the bed.

“Oi, don’ be beatin’ yaself up like that. Ya had a pretty rough week, as rough weeks go.”

Hal was quiet for a moment. “I’m sorry, again for…for the things I said. Not that I don’t want you, I do, but that was…out of line.”

Tom shook his head. “Honestly, Hal, don’ worry ‘bout it. _It wasn’t you_. Even though that line ‘bout sucking my cock was proper difficult to ignore an’ all.”

The smile that broke over Hal’s face was pleased, with a measure of desire nothing like the frightening grin he had tried before. “Good. Because that, I meant.”

Tom sucked in a breath. “Hal, if you’re doin’ this ‘cause ya think ya gotta make it up to me, don’t.”

Hal rose out of the bed. He had slept shirtless, and Tom was trying not to stare but failing spectacularly. Hal’s eyes locked with Tom’s, and the vampire sank down to his knees slowly, never breaking eye contact.

“Let me do this, Tom. If you want me to. For you and for me,” Hal’s voice was soft, his eyes searching and— _fuck_ —his hand already toying with the button of Tom’s shorts.

The werewolf inhaled sharply. “God, yeah, Hal as long as you’re sure—“

Hal was already undoing the button, pulling down the zipper and then sliding Tom’s shorts down his legs. Tom watched him intently as Hal slid his briefs down next, smiling when he found Tom already slightly hard.

Hal took Tom in his hand, and licked slowly up his length. Tom made a hurt little sound, and Hal smiled. When he stopped teasing with his tongue and took more of Tom’s cock in his mouth, the werewolf groaned. “Oh, fuck, Hal, tha’s brilliant—“

Hal’s hand rested on Tom’s hips as he took him deeper, the other wrapped around the base of Tom’s cock. Hal experimented with different licks and touches; a twist of his hand earned another groan, a lick on the underside as he pulled back earned something that bordered on a yell or sob. That was it, then.

Tom was watching Hal intently, his eyes desperate and glazed with lust as his hips pumped. _This was at least as good as fresh blood any day,_ Hal decided in an instant, the feel of Tom heavy in his mouth and his own erection getting stronger with every sound the other man made. He could stay like this forever, be safe, never think about blood again if he could have this one perfect thing.

Tom’s hips were stuttering, and from his constant soft whines, Hal knew he was close. He looked up at Tom, straight into his eyes, and stroked firmly upward as he licked Tom’s cock and sucked hard. Tom keened this time, cried out “Hal, _Hal_ —“ and came with a shudder into Hal’s mouth.

Tom gasped as Hal pulled off, groaned again as he watched Hal swallow and then smile up at him, looking pleased with himself. Fucking hell. “Ya sure ya ain’t tryin’ to kill me, mate?” He asked, still breathing heavily.

Hal chuckled and rose to his feet. “I promise,” he said. His voice was low, but without threat, only full of raw lust.

Tom kissed him, sucking Hal’s bottom lip into his mouth and getting a gasp for his efforts. He walked Hal back towards the bed and pressed down on his shoulders to rest him back against the mattress. They continued to kiss even as Tom opened the other man’s trousers, all tongues and soft pressure as their bodies rocked together. When Tom began to stroke Hal, the vampire cried out into his mouth. Tom moved faster, and Hal pulled back, his head falling onto the pillow and his arm reaching to grab the back of Tom’s neck. He pressed gentle but firm kisses to Tom’s throat, and Tom reveled in the feel of Hal’s lips parting in a groan against his skin as Tom’s pace increased more.

A few strokes later and Hal was crying out, “Tom, Tom, Tom,” like the other man’s name was the only thing carrying him through. When Hal came with one final, broken “ _Tom_ ,” Tom kissed him firmly on the mouth.

They lay there afterward, legs entwined, Tom burrowed into Hal’s neck. “Glad you’re back. I missed ya.”

“I missed you too.” Hal’s voice was fond, and content.  They were silent for a moment, when Hal opened his mouth again to speak slowly, “And…I miss Annie. Is that unfair to Alex, to say that?” Hal sounded worried.

Tom considered this. “Nah,” he said, shaking his head. “Alex is brilliant an’ all, but Annie…well she pretty much saved us, didn’ she? In more ways than just from the vampires an’ a horrible future.”

Hal stroked Tom’s head very gently. He stared at the angry scars that ran down its length, the markers of Tom’s curse and of his courage, and when Hal spoke again, his voice was humbled and quiet. “Yes. Yes, I think she did.”


End file.
